Processes of this type, such as the Bottelpack® system, are widely used to produce containers of various shapes, sizes, and for different purposes. In particular, they can be transparent, flexible containers of polyethylene or polypropylene. Often the containers are both produced and also filled with sterile contents, such as pharmaceuticals, and sealed in aseptic operation in one process. In particular, when the contents are very expensive, as can be the case for certain pharmaceuticals, for the performance characteristics of the pertinent container it is essential that the contents can be removed in a suitable manner. More precisely, it must be ensured that very expensive media, when they are squeezed out by squeezing the flexible container together, can be forced out of the container without residue and/or that an exact dosage can be delivered, which is essential particularly for pharmaceuticals.